Pokemon Episodio II
by LinkSilver
Summary: Dos Largos años han pasado desde el primer Episodio, Ahora un nuevo peligro emerge, Ash recibira la ayuda de un Heroe Legendario llamado Link para confrontarlo y el secreto de los Guerreros Pokemon sera Revelado.
1. El Comienzo de una Aventura Diferente

**Pokemon Episodio II**

Edición Dorada

_Hay más que una Leyenda, _

_Cada Leyenda tiene su Propio Héroe_

**El Maestro Pokemon y El Héroe Legendario **

**Capitulo I: El Comienzo de una Aventura Diferente**

Dos Largos años han pasado ya desde que Ash conoció y supo de la existencia de su hermano, y no solo aquello, que su ex novia esperaba un hijo de el, lo cual lleve a muchos problemas, pero al final se solucionaron de la mejor manera, May se vino a vivir con Ash a su casa, Misty tuvo que volver a Francia, Brock viajo a América del Sur formando parte de una importante expedición arqueológica Pokemon, Ash defiende aun su titulo de Top-One y se prepara para el Campeonato del Mundo que esta a solo 2 años de realizarse en Escocia, y Rocky emprendió un difícil viaje para volver mas fuerte y lograr clasificar al mismo campeonato

En Ciudad Verde dos individuos se encuentran caminando por las ruinas de lo que algunas vez fue el Gimnasio de ciudad verde

¿: Maestro Rodimus me encuentro confundido, ya llevamos 2 años buscando a ese sujeto por que cree que aquí encontraremos algo que nos sirva ¿?

Hiten: Ralph… preguntas buscar sin solución, no te hará mas fácil hallar la repuesta a nuestra pregunta primordial

Ralph: no lo se Maestro… por que venimos a este lugar ahora… cuando pudimos hacerlo 2 años antes si aquí estaba la respuesta ¿?

Hiten: El orden natural de las cosas alterarlo no hay que… y si así se quiso plantear así será

En otro lugar muy lejos de ahí, en un lugar secreto, una base submarina del equipo Rocket, quizás. Se puede observar a varios científicos sentados frente a computadoras en una sala, frente a ellos a través de una ventana de una material especial, en otra sala se encuentra un aparato, que al parecer pretendía abrir una especia de puerta de energía a través de ella, en lo cual de pronto un ascensor se abrió tras los científicos y dos figuras emergieron.

Cientifico1: ¡¡¡El Señor Giovanni esta aquí!

Todos los científicos se levantaron, asustados y mostrando respeto, a los que acababan de llegar

Giovanni: Profesor Elegan

Un científico se acerco de entre todo el grupo

P. Elegan: Si señor

Giovanni: Cuéntame… ¿Cómo va todo?

P. Elegan: vera señor Giovanni, la maquina esta terminada y al parecer funciona perfectamente pero…

Giovanni: ¿Pero?

P. Elegan: para funcionar Necesita de mucha energía eléctrica y no hallamos manera como administrársela con mucho miedo habla el profesor

Giovanni: MMM… Vaya… Un Raiku o un Zapdos… ¿funcionaria?

P. Elegan: Puede ser… Pero…

Giovanni: Un Nuevo pero profesor… me esta hartando...

P. Elegan: Vera señor… el compartimiento para administrarle energía a la maquina es muy pequeño, solo se podrían introducirse varios pokemon eléctricos pequeños

Giovanni: Con que eso… MMMM… Dándose vuelta Demian, reúne a un grupo de los rocket mas capaces, vean los registros de la liga y traigan aquí los pokemon eléctricos mas capaces del mundo, cueste lo que cueste… Con eso bastara no ¿Profesor?

P. Elegan: Posiblemente

Giovanni: Enojado ¿Posiblemente ha dicho?

P. Elegan: claro que si tragando saliva rápidamente

Demian: Señor Giovanni… ¿Eso incluye al Pikachu de Ash Ketchum también?

Giovanni después de un momento de silencio: Claro que si… Envía a Storm si es necesario… después de todo los chicos creen que nosotros tamos muertos

Demian inclinándose: SI SEÑOR!

Demian da media vuelta y sube al ascensor, mientras que Giovanni cae en algunos pensamientos

Giovanni: Ash, Rocky… Nuestro confrontamiento esta muy lejos de terminarse…

Mientras en Ciudad paleta un muchacho cargaba a una bebe, en un parque daba vueltas en círculos mientras la bebe lloraba desesperadamente

Ash: Que le pasa a la pequeña Marion…

Aquello repetía el joven sin conseguir nada, hasta que una muchacha interrumpió en la escena

¿: ¡Ash Ketchum! ¿Qué crees que haces?

Ash asustado: May…

May: Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no puedes llegar y sacar a la bebe así como así

Ash: Pero May… yo quiero mostrarle lo hermoso que es el mundo

May: ya habrá tiempo para eso… no ves que ¡¡¡los bebes se refrían fácilmente!

Ash: Esta bien May…

May: ahora entrégame a la bebe… es obvio que llore contigo…

Ash resignado entrego a Marion a los brazos de May, pero para la sorpresa de ella, la bebe no dejo de llorar…

Ash: irónico: que pasa May… no se supone que solo lloraba conmigo

May: enojada: Cállate Ash

Ash y May entraron en una calurosa discusión y la bebe lloraba y lloraba cada vez mas fuerte, hasta que apareció en escena Delia en escena, tomando en brazos a la bebe, para la sorpresa de ambos padres, la bebe dejo de llorar inmediatamente

Delia: Tranquilo chicos… No es grato para la Bebe ver discutir a sus Padres, y ustedes últimamente es lo único que hacen

Ash: Creo que tiene razón mama… ¿No lo crees así May?

May: es lo mismo que me diría mi madre… estoy de acuerdo contigo Ash

Así pasaron 2 largas semanas, ambos trataron de llevarse mejor, y parecía mejorar su relación con la pequeña Marion, pero no era el único hecho importante que ocurría a muchos de los mejores entrenadores Pokemon del mundo, les eran robados sus Pokemon eléctricos, El Consejo Pokemon estaba sumamente confundido

Ash se encontraba en el techo de su casa leyendo un carta que le había llegado desde Francia:

_Querido Ash_

_Esta vez no tengo muchas cosas que contarle, no es una carta muy larga, solo que te hecho mucho demenos, se que nuestra despedida no fue la mejor la ultima vez, y sientas que fue mi culpa, aun así muero por verte de nuevo, y decirte digamos algunas cosas jejeje, Pronto volveré a viajar a Japón a visitarte, y esta vez será mucho mas larga que la visita anterior, Pienso quedarme un largo tiempo, así de una vez por todas actualizarme de los hechos que están ocurriendo por allá, bueno Ash, dale mis Saludos a tu Mama, Rocky y los demás, Cuídate mucho eh_

_Se Despide tu querida_

_Amiga_

_Misty_

Para Ash lo que decía la carta le pareció una excelente noticia y mala noticia a la vez, Misty no tomo muy bien cuando supo que iba a ser padre y Ash en el fondo a pesar de todo, aun la amaba, pero Marion… Seria injusto para la pequeña Bebe, y para May también, ya que para tratar de formar una familia, no es correcto estar pensando en otra mujer, Ash Trata de despejar su mente lo más que puede, pensando.

Hiten: Uno de tus problemas es… Que demasiado piensas tú… Joven Muchacho…

La Aparición repentina de Hiten, asusto mucho a Ash y por poco lo hace caer del techo

Ash: Hiten hace mucho que no te veía y apareces así como así, aun no entiendo como lo haces

Hiten: ¡ja! Tratas de entender lo in entendible

Ash: muy gracioso tu…

Hiten: Recuerda lo que te eh enseñado yo… no pienses, Siente con el corazón… eso deberías hacer… Joven Muchacho

Ash: ¿Eso Crees?

Hiten: no lo creo, lo se

Ash desvió la vista un minuto y cuando volvió al ver, el viejo ya había desaparecido

Ash: ese viejo, siempre hace lo mismo…

De pronto Ash ve una enorme explosión en el LAB. Del profesor Oak, sin pensarlo dos veces baja del techo y corre hacia allá, pensando en sus Pokemon y Pikachu, el cual desde el nacimiento de su hija cada vez había dejado más de lado, Mientras en el Laboratorio Tracey y el P. Oak se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo, en el techo había un gran agujero por el cual bajaba un Aerodactyl entre la gran cantidad de polvo que se había levantado, sobre el Aerodactyl venia un individuo. Un muchacho entra la Habitación y toma el Pulso de ambos heridos.

¿: ¡¡¡Me las pagaras! … ¡¡¡quien quiera que seas!

¿?2: Si no es Gary Oak… Vaya sorpresa… me Presento… Me llaman Storm y soy parte del Equipo Rocket

Gary: con que eso era…. Te derrotare… Ve Blastois Lanza una pokebola y sale el imponente Pokemon Tortuga

Blastois: Blaaaa

Storm: Recuerdas como pelear… ¿Investigador Pokemon? ¡¡¡Aerodactyl HYPER RAYO!

Aerodactyl: ¡¡¡Grrrrrrr!

Gary: ¡¡¡Defensa Blastois!

El ataque golpea al pokemon de agua, a pesar de todo, el poderoso ataque impulsa a Blastois hacia atrás, golpeando a su entrenador y luego el muro, finalmente Blastois y Gary caen metros lejos del Laboratorio, Ambos Inconscientes

Storm: a buscar ese Pikachu ahora…

Storm sale al patio del Laboratorio a completar su tarea, pero Ash aparece frente a el

Storm: con que tu eres el Hijo del Jefe, Para mi Storm… será un Honor vencerte

Ash: Mi padre esta muerto… por que sigues con esto, si ya el team rocket debería no existir

Storm: esta equivocado tu padre no esta Muerto y el team rocket esta mas fuerte que nunca

Ash: ¿que es lo que dices?

Storm: lo que Oíste… ahora entrégame a tu Pikachu

Ash: atonico: ¡¡¡Jamás!

Storm: Lastima…

Ash: Chariza…

Storm: Aerodactyl Hyper Rayo!

Antes que Ash pudiese llamar a su poderoso Pokemon el ataque golpea a sus pies ocasionado una gran explosión y mandándolo por los aires, cayendo al suelo muy mal herido, en aquel momento apareció Pikachu para acercarse a Ash, pero Storm con la ayuda de Aerodactyl lo tomo

Ash: ¡¡¡Pikachu noooooo!

Pikachu: ¡¡¡Pika… pi!

Storm: no te preocupes el estará bien conmigo… jajaja

Ash: ¡¡¡Maldito Seas!

Storm: y todavía no acaba… Muchachito

Ash: ¿a que te refieres?

Storm saca un control, en el cual apretó un botón, y el laboratorio se vio cubierto en una enorme explosión, para sorpresa de todos los habitantes de cuidad Paletas, y para los ojos del moribundo Entrenador Pokemon, que luego todo se volvió negro.

Storm: Adiós Ash Ketchum… nos vemos en el Infierno… Jajajaja

Storm rápidamente se aleja del lugar, mientras observa como llega Gente al lugar de la escena, la cual se ve cubierta pronto por un caos, de bomberos, rescatistas y Policías, buscando sobrevivientes.

Mientras en el Cuartel del Team Rocket, en una pequeña Habitación, se encontraba Pikachu acompañado por un par de Jolteon, un Raichu, Varios Magnamite, Un Magneton, Un Ampharos y Un Manectric.

P. Elegan: Señor Giovanni tenemos a los Pokemon suficientes

Giovanni: Espléndido… lleva a cabo el plan enseguida

P. Elegan: Si Señor

Giovanni: En cuanto a ti Storm… Espero que por tu Suerte el Joven Ketchum… no este muerto

Storm: Perdóneme Señor, no pensé que…

Giovanni: Cállate… no quiero Excusas y sal de mi vista enseguida

Storm: Si Señor

Storm sale de la Habitación por el ascensor y acto seguido una gran descarga eléctrica se libero en la sala donde están los Pokemons Eléctricos obligando a los Pokemon a liberar todo su poder lanzado fuertes descargas, todo el poder formado por los pokemon es adsorbido y llevado rápidamente a la otra sala, donde estaba la maquina, la cual comenzó a funcionar, sin duda necesitaba de mucha energía eléctrica, los pokemons se veían rápidamente agotados, los científicos y Giovanni miraban como funcionaba la maquina con gran expectación, Aquella era una Maquina ínter dimensional capaz de abrir un lumbral a otra dimensión, de pronto una Figura Oscura se comenzó a Materializar a través del lumbral todos quedaron expectativos…

…………………………………………**C……O……N……T……I……N……U……A……R……A…………………………………………**

¿Habrá muerto alguien en la explosión del Laboratorio? ¿Se revelaran los Misterios del Episodio Anterior? ¿Quién se habrá Materializado?

Estas y otras dudas en el Próximo Capitulo

Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía, y me dio la idea de continuar esta vieja saga que había dejado incompleta, ojala le agrade el capitulo, prometo que se pondrá mejor, y bueno agrego que los personajes no son míos y todo ese blah blah…

See you Later…


	2. El Principe de las Tinieblas

**Pokemon Episodio II**

Edición Dorada

_Hay más que una Leyenda, _

_Cada Leyenda tiene su Propio Héroe_

**El Maestro Pokemon y El Héroe Legendario **

**Capitulo II: El Príncipe de las Tinieblas**

Una gran cantidad de energía era Liberada, Algo muy poderoso Emergía desde el interior del Lumbral, Un poder Oscuro y Tenebroso que paralizaría a cualquiera, los científicos que Observaban aquello estaban en shock por el gran terror, Giovanni solo reía malignamente al ver sus planes cumplirse, mientras poco a poco la silueta de una gran hombre caminaba hacia fuera del lumbral, de pronto la impresión del gran poder se que se avenía, se expandió por todo el mundo Pokemon.

En lo alto de una Montaña, un Joven escalaba estaba muy cerca de la cima, cuando aquel sentir, lo hizo perder la concentración y desmoronarse al vacio.

Joven: ¡¡¡Scyzor Ve!

Scyzor: Scyyyyy – El Pokemon Metal actúa veloz para poder ayudar a su Maestro y Lograrlo llevar a la Cima, de la Alta Montaña –

Joven: Gracias Scyzor… Pero que fue lo que acabo de Sentir – al Mismo tiempo que mira el horizonte –, tengo un Mal presentimiento amigo, Presiento Problemas y Estoy Seguro que mi Hermano Ash se vera involucrado en ellos…

En una Ciudad, en lo oscuro de sus callejones, un ser encapuchado se sorprendía de lo que acababa de Sentir

Ser Misterioso: Aquel Poder no es de un Pokemon… ¿Acaso de un Humano? … No Puede Ser…

En el Bosque Verde, también había dos seres que habían sentido aquella energía

Ralph: Maestro Rodimus… ¿Qué Significa esto?

Hiten: Aprendiz mió… No lo se… Pero algo muy Malo Significar… El Elegido Corre Peligro…

Ralph: …

Hace bastante rato que había salido la Luna, y en la cama de un Hospital de la Hermosa Ciudad Paleta un Joven se despertaba atónito

Ash: ¿Dónde Estoy? … ¿Y Pikachu?… ¿Y Los Demás? – Eran algunas de las Preguntas que atacaban al Joven

May: Estas en el Hospital… Ash… Que bueno que estas bien – Sin duda la Muchacha tenía Gran alegría de verlo bien

Ash: May… ¿Y Pikachu?

May: – Bajando la vista al Suelo, para pronunciar un débil – No lo se Ash… No lo se

Doctor: – Entrando a la Pieza del Hospital – Veo muchacho que tu igual resultaste casi Ileso

Ash: – Recordando el Incidente del Laboratorio – Doctor… ¿Cómo están los demás?

Doctor: Gary al igual que tu Ash no salio sin muchas Heridas, Pero el P.Oak y Tracey no corrieron la misma Suerte que Ustedes

Ash: …… ¿a que se refiere con ello Doctor?

Doctor: El P. Oak se encuentra en un estado Crítico pero se mantiene estable, Mientras que Tracey lucha entre la vida y la muerte

Ash: … Maldición… ¿Y Gary donde esta?

May: – Respondiendo antes que el Doctor – apenas Despertó se fue en busca de ese Sujeto llamado Storm

Ash: …… – Viniendo un Nuevo recuerdo a su mente – Mi Padre esta Vivo…

May: – Sorprendida por lo dicho por su amigo – ¿Estas seguro Ash de lo que Dices?

Ash: Aquel sujeto lo dijo… Pero por alguna extraña razón se que es Cierto…

May: Entiendo…

Ash: ¿Y los Pokemon?… ¿Salio alguno Herido en la explosión?

Doctor: No Ash… Gracias a Dios todos están bien

Ash: debo alcanzar a Gary y recuperar a mi Pikachu ahora – El Joven se levanta para solo caer al suelo –

Doctor: No puedes ir a ningún lado, estas muy débil aun… Acuéstate y descansa, Herido no podrás ayudar a tu pokemon… además la Policía ya se encuentra rastreando el caso

May: – Ayudando a Acostar a Ash en la cama de Nuevo – Hazle caso al Doctor Ash Por favor

Ash: Grrrr… esta bien

Doctor: Perfecto – El Doctor se retira de la Habitación –

Ash: May no es solo eso

May: – Sorprendida – ¿a que te refieres?

Ash: Tengo un mal presentimiento… Algo extraño siento

Hiten: Natural aquello es… Joven Ash

Ash: –Acostumbrado ya de las apariciones del viejo – ¿Hiten… Que haces aquí?

La Armadura de sus pies resonaban con cada paso que daba, miraba a todo alrededor extrañada mente y También sus manos se Observaba, se sentía extraño poco a poco los recuerdos le venían a la mente, hasta que un de aquellos los hizo explotar en Ira

Desconocido: ¡¡¡¿DONDE ESTA ESE MOCOSO! – Resonó una voz tan grave y temible que haría lloras hasta la más dura de las personas –

Energía de Color morada empezaba a Emerger de su cuerpo, y la maquina atrás de el, no tardo en explotar por el gran poder que Liberaba este personaje. Vio delante de el, tras la ventana a un grupo de Personas, Gran cantidad de energía se reunió en uno de sus Puños, se acerco a la ventana lentamente, Todos los Científicos observaban aterrados, por las Oscura y maligna apariencia del individuo

Cientifico1: Vamos a Morir

Cientifico2: Estamos Perdido

Cientifico3: Que hemos hecho – Así todos los científicos se quejaban asustados, solo Elegan guardaba silencio –

Giovanni: ¡¡¡Silencio grupo de inútiles!

Cuando al fin se encontró frente a la ventana, de un movimiento veloz hace su puño hacia atrás y de nuevo hacia delante golpeando la ventana, la cual habiendo soportado la terrible energía liberada por la maquina, contra el poder de aquel individuo era inútil, se quebraja fácilmente, una gran cantidad de humo se levanto. Giovanni estaba apoyado contra la pared, cuando se diviso el humo, a su alrededor solo se encontraban científicos muertos, hasta Elegan había muerto, pareciera que se había salvado por un golpe de suerte, el individuo de oscuras ropas caminaba hacia el.

Desconocido: Veo que uno quedo con Vida… No te preocupes… te matare enseguida

Giovanni: Calma… Así agradeces al que te libero de tu prisión

Desconocido: Eso no impedirá que te mate –Le propino un fuerte golpe en el pecho a Giovanni que lo hizo caer al suelo, pero no perder la conciencia –

Giovanni: Acaso… ¿Sabes donde estas?

Desconocido: Eres Persistente… Me gritas que te mate…

Giovanni: Este Mundo no es como el tuyo… y es más acá no habrá nadie que te pueda Detener

Desconocido: ¿Que dices?

Giovanni: Déjame ayudarte… Juntos tendremos mas poder del que te imaginas

Desconocido: ¿Qué me ofreces? ... – Algo dudoso de lo que decía el hombre frente a el –

Giovanni: Yo tengo mucho control sobre este mundo gracias a esta organización, y además cuento con muchos recursos que te podrán servir a tu propósito

Desconocido: MMMM…. Puedo ser, me serás útil, en este mundo que yo no conozco… Acepto tu trato… – Pensando – Este Iluso me será Útil…

Giovanni: Giovanni… – Pensando – Tal como lo pensé

Desconocido: Perfecto….

Ash: ¿Que dices Hiten?

Hiten: un temible mal liberado sido ha por tu padre

Ash: Es lo que sentí

Hiten: Así es… aquel Sentir una habilidad de un Guerrero Pokemon es…

Ash: Aun no me explicas que es un Guerrero Pokemon

May: así es Hiten…

Hiten: aun el momento no es, pero sepas que tu, al igual que tu hermano… Reflejos de Guerrero Pokemon tienen

Ash: Hiten muchas cosas me has dicho que aun no comprendo

Hiten: En su momento lo entenderás…

Ash: Hiten… me dejas igual

May: no aclaras ninguna de Nuestras dudas

Hiten: Ahora debes estar Listo para enfrentar este nuevo mal, un mal que no es de este mundo

Ash: ¿A que te refieres?

Hiten: Con ser un buen Maestro Pokemon no bastara… Necesitas algo mas, pronto todo se te aclara Joven Ash, Cuando Listo te sientas búscame en el Bosque Verde…

Hiten frente a los ojos de Ash y May desaparece

May: lo ha vuelto hacer

Ash: ahora no me preocupa lo que habla este viejo… debo ayudar a Pikachu enseguida

May: Espera Ash

Era de mañana ya, en las costas del Océano, Se podía Observa una antigua instalación de petróleo abandonada

Gary: con que hacia allá has ido Storm, vengare lo que les hiciste a mi Abuelo, Tracey y el Laboratorio – Observando hacia atrás – Regresa Arcanine gracias por tu ayuda – Lanzando una Pokeball – Ve Blatois… –El Muchacho sube sobre el pokemon tortuga y se dirige hacia la instalación

El Muchacho había seguido gracias a Arcanine el rastro dejado por el Aerodactyl, había corrido toda la noche en el lomo del Pokemon Perro, y había llegado hasta aquel sitio

Giovanni: no iremos de aquí…

Desconocido: Me parece bien

Giovanni y el individuo subían por el ascensor hasta la cima de la Instalación, acompañados por Demian

Demian: Señor Giovanni… y Los Pokemon Eléctricos ¿Qué haremos con ellos? Se encuentran muy débiles

Giovanni: Storm vera que hacer, el estará encargado de este Lugar

Demian: Comprendo

Giovanni: Tross viene hacia aquí en un Helicóptero… ya hemos cumplido nuestra Misión, ahora nos vamos, debemos llevar a nuestro visitante a un lugar mas apto

Demian: Entiendo Señor

El Individuo se encontraba con los ojos cerrado meditando, ignorando lo que acontecía alrededor de el.

Habían llegado a la parte alta de la Instalación ahí habían varios rocket y también estaba Storm

Giovanni: Storm tú te encargas desde ahora de esta Instalación

Storm: Si jefe  
Giovanni: ve que todo funcione correctamente

Storm: Si jefe

En aquel momento apareció el Helicóptero junto con Tross

Tross: Señor todo Listo para irnos

Giovanni: Perfecto

Gary: Adonde creen que van… – Interrumpiendo drásticamente en la escena –

Storm: Miren el Nietecito viene a cobrar venganza por su Abuelito acaso

Gary: si y las pagaras Storm

Giovanni: bien vamonos… Storm se encargara

Demian: Si

Desconocido: Espera un momento

Giovanni: ¿Qué ocurre?

Desconocido: Aquel muchacho es un enemigo de ustedes al parecer…. Si es así también es mi enemigo

Giovanni: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Desconocido: déjenmelo a mí…

Giovanni: si eso quieres

Gary: que tanto… hablan… acaso tiene miedo de enfrentarme

Storm: ¡¡¡Cállate Mocoso tu pelearas conmigo! No te metas en los asuntos de los demás

Desconocido: ¡¡¡Alto!

Storm ¿Qué Ocurre?

Desconocido: Yo Matare a este Mocoso

Gary: quien te crees viejo, si tengo que derrotarte a ti primero con gusto lo haré

Desconocido: ¡ja!

Gary: ¡Ve Aerodactyl!

Aerodactyl: Grrrrrr

Desconocido: Usaras una Criatura… así sea

El Individuo da un gran salto en el aire, y le da una patada en el rostro al Aerodactyl derribándolo inmediatamente

Gary: – Atónito – Esto no puede estar Pasando

Desconocido: Eres el siguiente tu ahora

Gary: ¡Aerodactyl Hyper rayo ahora!

El Pokemon volador se eleva y lanza un gran Hyper rayo contra el individuo, una gran explosión se forma, sale una cortina de Humo cuando esta se disipa el individuo tiene el hyper rayo en sus manos y lo devuelve contra el pokemon antiguo, derribándolo totalmente acabado, Gary enseguida lo devuelve

Gary – Por la gran impresión cae al suelo arrodillado – No puede estar pasando

Desconocido: te acabare ahora

El Desconocido comienza a golpear sádicamente al Muchacho, este no puede hacer nada por defenderse, los golpes van y vienen, con una brutalidad tremenda

Desconocido: – Pensando – Un muchacho como este fue el que me venció una vez, no lo puedo creer

Gary: – Moribundo – ¿Quién eres? o Mejor dicho ¿Qué eres?

El Individuo agarro por el cuello al Maltrecho entrenador, Inclinándolo hacia el limite de la Plataforma, debajo de el había una gran caída que terminaba en Mar, el muchacho estaba muy herido, apenas se mantenía conciente y Sangraba por muchas partes

Desconocido: Esta bien… Te lo diré como ultimo deseo antes de tu muerte…

Gary: …

Desconocido: Soy Ganondorf… La Reencarnación de la Maldad

El Muchacho abrió los ojos quizás en signo de sorpresa o quizás resignación, Ganondorf hizo su puño hacia atrás y de nuevo hacia delante en un ágil movimiento, golpeando al muchacho en el estomago brutalmente, soltándolo a la vez, el Muchacho cayo lentamente al mar, Sin conciencia, para Luego Hundirse en las Profundidades. Todos los rocket estaban atónitos por la escena, su jefe de donde había sacado aquel individuo no lo sabían, pero desde ahora le tendría gran respeto.

Extraño: Con que Ganondorf… ¿Qué planeas ahora Giovanni?... No pensé que sobrevivirías a tan tremenda explosión

Frente a los ojos de todo aparece un individuo encapuchado, que lleva en su espalda una espada

Tross: ¡¡¡Señor Giovanni es el mismo sujeto que destruyo el cuartel de Ciudad Verde!

Extraño: Me recuerdan aun, que conmovedor

Giovanni: Arruinaste mi planes la ultima vez ahora no lo harás

Extraño: lo repito… Debiste haber muerto en aquella explosión

El Extraño desenvaina su espada y se lanza contra Giovanni, pero una enorme esfera dorada impacta contra el causando una gran explosión

Ganondorf: jajaja… Parece que este sujeto sera un rival digno, no como el anterior

Giovanni: Esplendido… – Pensando – Ganondorf matara a ese Metiche de una vez por todas

Entre el Humo, se encontraba el extraño analizando su alrededor

Extraño: – Pensando – No hay duda en este sujeto es poseedor de grandes poderes

El Humo desaparece, Ganondorf se posa sobre el extraño formando una gran bola de energía dorada sobre el, la cual lanza, el extraño trata de golpear con su espada la bola, pero aquella se divide en varias esferas pequeñas todas impactando en su cuerpo haciendo retroceder con gran dolor, hasta el limite de la Plataforma, acto seguido Ganondorf se lanza hacia el con una patada cupiera de energía, golpeandolo bruscamente en el rostro, el Extraño solo se limita a caer al vacio.

Ganondorf: Otro que se reunirá con los peces

Giovanni: Bien Ganondorf vamonos de aquí

Ganondorf: como quieras

Ganondorf y Giovanni se subieron al helicóptero junto a Demian y Tross el cual lentamente se Pierde en el Horizonte, Storm y los demás Rocket aun están atónitos en la plataforma por la escena que acababan de ver.

Colgado de una Especie de arpón, se encontraba el extraño individuo

Extraño: Ese sujeto es muy poderoso, no tenia nada que hacer contra el… Maldito seas Giovanni estas interviniendo en mis Planes nuevamente, aun quedan Ketchum y su hermanito por ahí… Aun no este todo perdido… Aun puedo cumplir con mi objetivo… Muajajajajajajajaja

Mientras en otro Lugar, Otra Dimensión Quizás

Zelda: Ganondorf escapo… y en otra Dimensión, un Peligro aquel corre ese Mundo…

Link: Pero como ocurrió Zelda eso…. Debemos detenerle

Zelda: Por el momento nada que hacer podemos

Link: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Maldición!

…………………………………………**C……O……N……T……I……N……U……A……R……A…………………………………………**

¿Tracey y P Oak podrán sobrevivir? ¿Qué querrá Hiten de Ash? ¿Giovanni ha traído al mundo Pokemon al temible Ganondorf? ¿Qué efectos contraerá aquello? ¿Cuál es el Misterio de los Guerreros Pokemon? ¿Qué querrá el extraño Individuo? ¿Gary Oak estará muerto? ¿Ash Recuperara a Pikachu? ¿Link y Zelda podrán hacer algo? ¿Cuándo volverá Misty de Francia? ….

Esto y mucho más en el Próximo Capitulo…..

Espero que les hayas gustado este capitulo, realmente como escritor estoy bastante Oxidado, mas de lo que imagine, pero poco a poco me desoxido así que cada capitulo se ira poniendo mejor, así sea… y Dejen Review por favor…

See You Later


	3. El Cambio de Rumbo

**Pokemon Episodio II**

Edición Dorada

_Hay más que una Leyenda, _

_Cada Leyenda tiene su Propio Héroe_

**El Maestro Pokemon y El Héroe Legendario **

**Capitulo III: El Cambio de Rumbo**

En los Capítulos Anteriores hemos visto como Pikachu ha sido Raptado, Tracey y el Profesor Oak se baten entre la Vida y la Muerte, Ash se encuentra muy debilitado en el Hospital, como ser Maligno de Nombre Ganondorf ha aparecido en el mundo Pokemon, y como Gary, y el extraño de la espada fueron derrotados por este.

El Helicóptero se alejaba en el Horizonte lentamente

Storm: no le fallare Jefe… Resguardare este Lugar con mi vida si sea Necesario

Los Rocket que se encontraban en el Lugar, siguieron a Storm y bajaron por el ascensor, la superficie de la Instalación de Petróleo quede completamente vacía, Mientras que en la Costa el Extraño sujeto estaba cargando al que parecía ser Gary en su espalda, se encontraba muy malherido y duras a penas se movía

Extraño-a duras penas- : Me hirió demasiado aquel sujeto… Arrrg

El Extraño se desplomo, Gary quedo tendido en la Arena, El Extraño estaba consiente pero al Parecer no podía moverse, feroces dolores Internos lo angustiaban

Extraño: ¿Acaso moriré hoy?

Voz: Eres un Idiota

Una Voz Apareció en escena sorprendiendo al Extraño, levanto su rostro y diviso a un viejo algo bajo, de Plateados ropajes y su lado estaba otro sujeto, mas alto, usando una capucha parecida a la de el, al viejo una especie de aura plateada lo rodeaba.

Extraño –Sorprendido- ¡Maestro Kan!

Kan: Así es Manthis, Soy yo… supuse que estarías en problemas

Manthis: Falle Maestro… David Ketchum sigue con vida

Kan: Lo se… pero ahora es peor de lo que Imaginaba

Extraño2 (El Individuo que estaba al lado de Kan): Giovanni ha abierto una Puerta Ínter dimensional, Trayendo un enorme enemigo de Poderes terribles, más allá de cualquiera de Nosotros

Manthis: Sabia que aquel ser no era de este Mundo

Kan: debemos Eliminar a los Ketchum antes que comience la profecía

Extraño2: No podemos Permitir que los Guerreros Pokemon regresen y sucumba esta Era, como ocurrió con la Anterior

Manthis: Lo se… Arrrrrggg -Las Heridas seguían agobiándolos-

Gary –Lentamente abriendo los ojos- ¿Dónde Estoy?

Kan: ¿Manthis y este muchacho de donde lo has sacado?

Manthis: Aquel temible ser le dio una Paliza y lo lanzo al Mar, cuando estuve colgado debajo de la Plataforma, lo vi a el aferrado con sus ultimas fuerzas a la base de las Instalaciones, Luchando por no morir, no pude dejarlo morir ahí

Kan: -Observando al Muchacho- mmmm… Puede sernos Útil… ¡Zarko!

El Individuo encapuchado que se encontraba de Pie asintió, se acero y tomo al muchacho en sus Hombros, Kan ayudo a Manthis a levantarse y pronto estos extraños individuos desaparecieron del lugar.

Era de Noche, la Oscuridad en volvía al Hospital, todo estaba sumido en silencio a excepción de una Habitación en que un Joven hacia pequeñas muestra de ruidos en señal que no soñaba algo grato

----------------------------------COMIENZO DEL SUEÑO---------------------------------------------

El cielo estaba Rojo, un rojo furia, Había dolor por todos lados el lo podía sentir

Ash: ¿Qué ocurre?

De pronto en cielo diviso una silueta Oscura, no era Humano, ni Pokemon era algo más, pero era Perverso y Maligno

Ash: ¿Qué eres?

Criatura –Resonando un sonido ensordecedor-: ¡¡Tu Peor Pesadilla William!!

Ash: ¿William?

Criatura: ¡¡Eh Regresado a Vengarme de ti!!

Ash sintió de pronto en su cuerpo un dolor indescriptible, que le perforaba todo el cuerpo

Ash: ¡¡¡Arrrrrrrrrrggggggg!!!

Ash en todo su dolor diviso frente a el una Espada, que se encontraba enterrada, la cual de pronto saca una mucha pelirroja, quien sin duda era Misty la cual vestía unos extraños ropajes, La Muchacha le lanza la espada

Misty: ¡¡William tu puedes derrotarlo!!

Ash atrapaba la espada en sus Manos y con ella se libraba del ataque de la Extraña Criatura

Criatura –Creando una Bola de Energía-: ¡¡¡Aurora pagaras por haberte involucrado!!!

Ash: ¿Aurora?

La Bola de Energía atrapa a la Muchacha, y su cuerpo desaparece junto con el grito de dolor de ella

Ash –Desesperado- ¡¡¡Misty!!!

---------------------------------------FIN DEL SUEÑO----------------------------------------------------

Ash –Espantado- ¡¡¡Misty!!!

Entraba una Enfermera a la Habitación desconcertada

Enfermera: Señor Ketchum, ¿Se encuentre bien?

Ash se encontraba sobre saltado miraba hacia todos lados y no sabia donde estaba, poco a poco su cabeza comenzó a recordar todos los hechos recientes

Ash: no se preocupe, solo fue una pesadilla… -Pensando- ¡¡Pikachu!!

Ash con mucha dificultad volvió a dormir, sin lograr descansar del todo, pronto llego la mañana

En una Nueva Base del Equipo Rocket, 2 Sujetos Conversaban

Giovanni: Así es Lord Ganondorf, este mundo no existe nadie con fuerzas para detenerlo

Ganondorf: Podré sumirlo en Oscuridad con Facilidad, pero aun no recupero todos mis poderes… Giovanni, vuelven poco a poco

Giovanni: -Pensando- Es mas poderoso de lo que Pensé –Hablando- Lord Ganondorf pronto se recuperara por completo

Ganondorf se retiro de la Escena, hacia una habitación especial que se le había consignado, Mientras Giovanni quedo solo, en lo que se le acercaron Tross y Demian

Tross: Señor Giovanni… cree poder manejarlo

Demian: Es un individuo de temer

Giovanni: Tengo Que… Pronto conquistare el Mundo y seré Invencible

Demian: Señor… jajaja

Tross: … -Pensando- Espero que sepa lo que haga

Ash –Levantándose- Me siento mucho mejor

Doctor: Señor Ketchum, ya puede retirarse del Hospital

Ash: Dígame Doctor… que tal Sigue Tracey y el Prof. Oak

Doctor: Ambos estables aun…

Ash –Cabizbajo- Entiendo…

Ash salio de la Habitación y se encontró con la Sorpresa de May y su Hija lo esperaban

Marion: ¡Papi!

Ash –Tomando en los Brazos-: Hija querida

May: Ash que bueno que estas bien

Ash: Sie… ¡¡debo comenzar la Búsqueda de Pikachu!!

May –Preocupada- ¡Ash!

Ash: May… no trates de detenerme… Los Pokemones Eléctricos de los mejores Maestros Pokemon de Japón han sido robados, alguien debe hacer algo y ese alguien debo ser yo, Ash Ketchum, El Mejor Maestro Pokemon del Orbe

May quedo atónita ante tanta Determinación, lo que decía el joven muchacho era cierto, el era el Mejor Maestro Pokemon del Mundo, el Numero 1 estaba capacitado para ganar cualquier batalla, deseaba recuperar a su gran amigo sea cual sea el precio que fuese

En Otra Dimensión

Link: ¿Princesa estas seguro que esto funcione?

Zelda: No hay otro método mi Héroe

Zelda había reunido a toda las Sagas y junto a ella, iban a depositar todo su poder en el Viento de Farore, para Abrir una puerta Ínter dimensional para que Link la atravesara Junto a Epona, era una idea desesperada, pero era la única forma

Zelda: ¿Te Encuentras Listo?

Link: ¿Tu?

Zelda: Sie

Link: Entonces yo igual

De esta forma Zelda reunió todos sus poderes junto a las Sagas, en el Viento de Farore, Link lo elevo en el Aire y comenzó a desvanecerse

Link: Princesa… Volveré ¡¡os Prometo!!

Zelda –Soltando una Lagrima- Link….

Un trío muy Conocido revisaba sus Pocas Provisiones de Comida en medio de un Bosque, un trío que ha tratado de capturar a Pikachu desde muchos años atrás, no era nada menos que el Equipo Rocket

Meowth: Como siempre nada para Comer

Jessie: Cállate gato tonto… no es nuestra Culpa

James: Si… Así es nuestra vida hace tiempo

Meowth: por culpa de esa rata amarilla

James: Así es

De pronto la conversación de este Trío es Interrumpida, por un enorme Destello de Luz Verde que emerge entre las Ramas, El Trío sorprendido comienza a buscar el Origen de aquel destello, y logran encontrar a un Sujeto de extraños Ropajes verdes sobre un Pokemon que nunca antes habían visto _(NA: Ellos creían que Epona era un Pokemon, pues a mi parecer los Animales no existen en este mundo)_

Link –Acariciando su fiel Corcel- : Hemos llegado Epona…

Epona: -Rechinando como buen Caballo- Hiiiiiii!!!

Jessie –Apareciendo en Escena-: prepárense para los problemas 

James – de igual forma-: ¡y más vale que teman!

Link –Sorprendido-: ¿Eh?

Jessie: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación

James: ¡para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!

Jessie: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor

James: ¡Para Extender nuestro reino hasta una galaxia muy, muy lejana!

Jessie: Jessie !!!

James: James me mes, Ahi Madre !!

Meowth: miau así es

Jessie: Muy bien muchacho… ¡¡¡Entréganos a tu Pokemon!!!

Link –Confundido-: ¿Pokemon?

James: ¡¡¡No te hagas el necio muchacho!!!

Meowth: ¡¡¡Ríndete!!!

Link: ¿Qué hablan?

Jessie: ¡¡¡Ve Sviper!!! –Al mismo tiempo que lanza una Pokeball-

James: ¡¡¡Órale Cacnea!!! –Lanzando una Pokeball-

Ambos Pokemon salen de sus bolas, y se lanzan al ataque Contra Epona, Link usando dote de sus Habilidades se aleja y de un veloz salto baja de su corcel

Link: No se quienes sean, ¡¡¡pero no permitiré que le hagan daño a Epona!!!

Jessie: como quieras… ¡¡¡Ve!!!

James: ¡¡¡tu igual Cacne!!!

Link se protege con su escudo del ataque de Sviper, Luego da un veloz giro y golpea al Pokemon Serpiente con el Mango de su espada dejándola Inconsciente, Esquiva con un salto al Pokemon Captus, y con una Veloz patada sobre el, lo vence

Jessie: ¡¡¡Imposible!!... Regresa

James: ¡¡¡No pude ser!!!... Regresa

Meowth: ¡Quien es este tipo!

Link: Me arte de Ustedes… ¡¡¡FUEGO DE DIN!!!

El Joven de los Verdes ropajes golpea el suelo, y una ola de Fuego se produce arrastrando al Equipo Rocket y envolviéndolos en una Explosión, mandándolos a volar por los Aires

James: Hemos si vencido…

Jessie: Otra vez

Meowth: Así es

Link: Sujetos raros

Link se subió a Epona y comenzó a Cabalgar

Link –Pensando- ¡¡¡Debo encontrar a Ganondorf!!!

Ralph: ¿Maestro pudo sentirlo?

Hiten: Si me temo

Ralph: Otra Presencia ha entrado en Nuestro Mundo

Hiten: Así es, Pero es diferente a la Anterior

Ganondorf se encontraba en su habitación, Observaba por la ventana un basto Paisaje

Ganondorf: ¡¡¡Estas aquí, Puedo sentirte!!!

Todos los Pokemon Eléctricos estaban en una Celda

Pikachu –Triste-: Pika.. pi

Rocket1: ¿Qué haremos con ellos Señor Storm?

Storm: Lo que ustedes Plazcan

Ash se encontraba Listo para Partir

Delia –Llorando-: ¡¡Hijo por favor cuídate!!

Ash: Madre no te preocupes

May –Preocupada- Pero Ash

Ash: Tu tampoco May… estén Tranquila ambas

Marion –Con lágrimas en los Ojos- ¡Papi!

Ash –Triste- ¡Hija mía volveré!

Así Ash comenzó su búsqueda, para hallar a su fiel Amigo, no sabia hacia donde ir solo caminaba donde su Corazón le indicaba, Varias horas paso así caminando pero no estaba seguro si iba por el camino correcto, al final cayo la noche y se vio obligado a descansar, prendió una fogata para abrigarse

Ash: ¿Iré por el camino Correcto?

Hiten: ¿Qué crees tú, Joven Muchacho?

Ash: ¡Hiten!

Hiten: ¿Quién mas puedo ser yo?

Ash: Hiten podemos hablar

Hiten: de que quieres hablar, Joven Muchacho

Ash: ¡Hiten estoy arto de los Misterios!

Hiten –Con sorpresa- ¿Joven Muchacho?

Ash: Así es, desde que apareciste en mi vida… solo Misterios han aparecido en mi cabeza

Hiten: ¿Qué quieres saber Joven Muchacho?

Ash: ¿Qué significa la Sombra de mi…

Hiten –Interrumpiéndolo-: Lo siento Ash, pero eso yo no puedo decírtelo… tú tienes que ser capas de descubrirlo

Ash: Hiten… ayudaste a encontrar a mi Hermano, tus palabras siempre me han hecho creer en ella, luego desapareces 2 Años y Vuelves aparecer, y nuevos problemas hay puedo sentirlo

Hiten: Pues me necesitabas Ahora, Ash

Ash: ¿Hiten?

Hiten: Desarrollas solo, los Reflejos de Guerrero Pokemon

Ash: ¿Qué es un Guerrero Pokemon?

Hiten: Eso te lo puedo hacer saber Joven Muchacho

Ash: Explícate

Hiten: Milenios de años Atrás, En el mundo existían 3 Razas

Ash –Sorprendido- ¿3?

Hiten: Así es, Humanos, Pokemones y Darkemones

Ash –Aun más sorprendido- ¿Darkemones?

Hiten: Así es, eran muy parecidos a los Pokemones, con la diferencia que su corazón era Maligno

Ash: Comprendo

Hiten: Los Humanos de aquella Época… eran muy diferentes a los de Ahora, Los Pokemon y Los Darkemon se encontraban en una guerra despiadada, Los Humanos deseaban ayudar a los Pokemon

Ash: Entiendo

Hiten: Los mas Sabios de aquellos Humanos descubrieron la Energía que les otorgaba a los Pokemon sus Habilidades, aquella Energía la llamaron Energía Natural

Ash: Aun no respondes mi duda

Hiten: Calma, Calma… Los Sabios desearon enseñar aquella Energía a los Humanos, pero algunos podrían usarla para su beneficio pronto, Así de esta manera estos Sabios eligieron hombres de corazón Puro, y le enseñaron a usar esta Energía, este grupo de Humanos se les Conoció como Guerreros Pokemon, Hombres que Protegerían a los Pokemon con su vida y pelearon aquella Guerra luchando hombro con hombro con los Pokemon

Ash: ¿y que tengo que ver yo con ellos?

Hiten: Joven Muchacho… Tu eres descendiente directo de uno de aquellos Hombres, aquella Energía esta en tus Genes

Ash –Sorprendido- ¡¡Hiten!!

Hiten: ¡¡Al igual que tu Hermano y tu Padre!!

Ash: …

Hiten: quizás no me creas

Ash ¿y tu que eres Hiten?

Hiten: jajajaja… no es lo que soy, sino lo que fui… Alguna vez un Guerrero Pokemon

Ash: ¿Eso es cierto?

Hiten: Si…, El Ultimo de ellos

Ash: Es difícil de creer

Hiten: eh tratado de Mantener viva esta Práctica, con las Épocas Los Guerreros Pokemon se extinguieron

Ash: No se Hiten, no basta que hables mucho… Tus Palabras siempre siento la Verdad

Voz: Eso es Lógico, es una Habilidad de un Guerrero Pokemon

Ash –Sorprendido- ¿Quién eres?

Hiten: ¡¡¡Ralph!!!

Ralph: Disculpe mi intromisión… ¡¡¡Maestro!!!

Ash –Confundido- : ¿?

Hiten: Joven Ash, te Presento a Ralph… Mi Aprendiz y el Último Guerrero Pokemon en estos Momentos

Ralph: un placer conocer Ash Ketchum –Extiende su mano-

Ash: Igualmente creo –Extiende su mano-

Ralph: Maestro no logre encontrarlo

Ash: ¿?

Hiten: Nada os que Preocupéis Joven Ash

Ash: ….

Ash estaba confundido, todo le era muy raro para el, las Palabras de Hiten y la intromisión de este Sujeto llamado Ralph, pero no le importaba ahora su único deseo era salvar a su file amigo amarillo y no importa no le que tendría que hacer, no se rendirá hasta rescatarlo

…………………………………………**C……O……N……T……I……N……U……A……R……A…………………………………………**

**En El Próximo Capitulo; Asalto a la Base Rocket**

**------------------------COMIENZO DE FLASH FORWARD----------------------------**

**Storm: ¿Quieres recuperar a tu pequeño amigo?**

**Ash: Así es**

**Storm: Tendrás que derrotarme**

**Ash: Te Derrotare Storm, y ¡¡¡Vengare a Gary, Tracey y el Prof. Oak!!!**

**Storm: Te quiero ver Intentándolo**

**Ash: ¡¡¡MALDITO!!!**

**-------------------------------FIN DE FLASH FORWARD----------------------------**

He decidido volver a escribir esta Historia que ase mucho tiempo deje atrás, me ha costado encontrarme con el Fic, me ha costado demasiado mas de lo que pense, espero que este Capitulo les haya gustado, se ha resuelto algunas dudas del Episodio Anterior, Pronto Ash descubrirá su destino , el extraño salvador ha revelado su nombre y sus propósitos, Link ya se encuentra en el Mundo Pokemon, la Gran Batalla entre el bien y el mal esta pronta a realizarse, y aun quedan algunos dudas que aclarar y mas misterios que revelar, espero que sigan mi fics, y sin mas que menos me despido.

Saludos y Cuídense

See you Later


End file.
